


holy grail

by sunshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Parallel Universe, Romance, Slow Burn, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/sunshoyo
Summary: Imagine that you dream of the person you loved most dying. Except that, Akaashi Keiji never knew of a particular man called Miya Osamu, the man who keeps on appearing in his dream. When dreams and reality overlap in 17 years old Akaashi Keiji’s mind, and suffering mild panic attacks in between.He finds himself wanting more and more of the fragments of Miya Osamu before his time is up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 9





	holy grail

* * *

* * *

> **_“I’m sorry but Miya Osamu is pronounced dead as of 10:28PM tonight. Condolences, Akaashi-san”_ **

A sharp gasp escaped past Keiji’s lips. His eyelids shot open and the first thing he saw was the ceiling of his dim room. The beads of perspiration formed a sheen on his face. 

Realizing he couldn’t go back to sleep by the loud thumping of his heart, he decided to switch on his study lamp and plopped in his seat with a sigh. Palm covering most of his handsome face in the darkness of the night, Keiji attempts to sober up.

Keiji started to twirl his blue-coloured pen in hand. It was a long and sophisticated design, the gunmetal colour resembling Keiji’s own eyes. A hint of a small smile crawled onto his lips upon feeling the familiar texture of the pen.

He had received it as a gift on his 10th birthday from his grandma, whom he fondly called ‘obaa-san’. Obaa-san had wrapped it with a fluttery red ribbon, tucked with small parchment which writes her wish and congratulatory message for her grandson.

That day was the happiest for Keiji. But also the most traumatising one.

Keiji’s mother was irritated by the show of affection towards her son and forcefully confiscated it. The naive and haughty Keiji screamed and started throwing a tantrum, stressing out his mother. The next event which ensues only heightened the tension as his Father had walked in with a new woman, verbally divorcing his mother right then. 

Well. That was in the past. 

_ It doesn’t really matter now. It really doesn’t.  _ Keiji softly cursed.

He went to bed early that night as match practice and extra drills were executed in Fukurodani gym and Keiji’s muscle was sore from all the extra work. His eyes glanced at the time— he only slept for 3 hours. The clock struck 12:42AM, a perfect time for him to either study or jot down all the details from his dream.

And so he did. ****

* * *

**_12:43AM. Tokyo._ **

_ Lately, I feel like memories of the past are resurfacing. I dreamt of Mother snatching the pen from Obaa-san’s hands and shouted at us. Then, Father was coming home with a woman in his hands and everything blurred into a series of screams and frustrated wails. _

_ I also dreamt of Bokuto-san and I eating icecreams together, watching our first horror movie, playing volleyball during middle school.  _

_ But tonight, I dreamt of something new. Peculiar and aloof from my original memory as if it was a forged scene. _

_ I dreamt of someone called Miya Osamu dying. _

_ My heart ached so much and tears were streaming down from my eyes and my knees wobbled as if I lost the most important thing in my life. I felt my heart ache in that dream like a thousand knives penetrate right through my chest. (Haha that was exaggerated) _

_ Who is Miya Osamu? Why does that man feel so oddly familiar like a recollection from the past and his presence was like a string of desperation tied in our arteries? (Oh my god scratch that what am I even saying at this point) _

_ I don’t know what happened to him in that realm or in that part of my subconscious mind but I truly pray that I am coping well with his loss. Perhaps, this is an occurrence from a parallel world?  _

_ The people used to say if we are awake at night, there is somebody, somewhere that is dreaming of you. _

_ If that was the case, Osamu-san, will you let me sleep now? _

The entry was short and honest. Keiji’s eyes drooped multiple times before he fully succumbed into a much needed sleep. His hands stopped writing and his face laid peacefully on the table. 

-

The cold wind of Hyogo gently whips Osamu’s tired face. The young man was currently standing atop his balcony, dressed only in black tee and grey sweatpants. His left hand holding a leftover prawn tempura, his other hand typing texts to Kita, informing him of their possible changes in players’ positions in the next game.

_ For goodness sake _ . He rolled his eyes. 

_ Atsumu didn’t even care about all this. Clearly, I’m the better twin. _ Osamu breathed, white huffs forming before him.

“Oi ‘samu ‘samu, aren’t ya sleeping in yet? gonna leave you all alone in there, perhaps some ghost would pay yer a visit since yer wanna act all lonely and frustrated at the balcony in the middle of’da night”

_ Kami _ . 

“Shut up tsumu. yer so noisy that Shinsuke-san might wake up and beat’cha ass”

“Stupid samu!”, Atsumu sticking out his tongue before sprinting into their room before a real tragedy could occur.

He tapped on his phone screen. Waiting for replies but when he peeked at Kita’s bedroom, the light was already turned off and pitch black.

**_1:39 AM._ **

Seems like he stayed up too late. 

_ >>Kita: We have a match in Sendai tomorrow. Goodnight. _

Osamu tossed his phone on the nightstand and pulled the blanket over his body.


End file.
